Graveyard of the Giants
The Graveyard of the Giants (巨人墓場, Kyojin Hakaba) is a field within the ruins. It is the backside equivalent of the Mausoleum of the Giants. This is the Graveyard of the Giants. The cemetary of the sorrow-filled Giants. --Grail monument in the Graveyard *'Area number:' 2 *'Background music:' "Giants Cry" *'Enter from / Exit to:' Mausoleum of the Giants, Tower of the Goddess, Confusion Gate, Tower of Ruin, Chamber of Birth *'Sub-Boss:' Kamaitachi ---- Overview Thats how you get around in this area: Getting knocked around by spikes in the right direction. --Deceased Crab The Graveyard of the Giants is a cold, icy cavern with many icy walls and floors. The icy floors will reduce your traction on the ground, making it difficult to navigate, and as Elder Xelpud warns, there is nothing you can do about that. The icy walls cannot be grappled easily, you must move fast or Lemeza will fall. Hidden Things, Puzzles & Traps Hidden Thing: Sky Jaguar ROM Location: Graveyard of the Giants D-5 Destroy the pot on the right-side of the screen and examine the area in which it stood. Hidden Thing: Mopi Ranger ROM Location: Graveyard of the Giants G-4 Examine the leftmost skeleton. Hidden Thing: Contra Location: Graveyard of the Giants D-2 This cartridge is simply resting near the center of the screen. Hidden Thing: Space Manbow Location: Graveyard of the Giants F-4 Use Bombs to create an opening at the center of the screen, just right of the crumpled skeleton. Leap into the alcove and examine said skeleton. Puzzle: Get the Map Location: Graveyard of the Giants D-3 Defeat the Cailleach. Puzzle: Access to the top of E-4 Location: Graveyard of the Giants F-3 E-5 E-4 There are three energy barriers blocking access to pedestals that must be removed in E-4 and E-5. Place Weights on the following pedestals: the one in F-3 to remove the barrier in the top-right of E-5, the top-right pedestal in E-5 to remove the one in E-4, the pedestal in E-4 to remove the one in the bottom-left of E-5, and the bottom-left pedestal in E-5 to make a ladder appear from E-5 to the top of E-4. Puzzle: Access to E-3 Location: Graveyard of the Giants E-4 At the top of E-4, jump at either hole in the ceiling. A ladder will appear going up to E-3. Puzzle: Get the Bomb Location: Graveyard of the Giants E-3 Defeat the Kamaitachi. Puzzle: Get the Silver Shield Location: Graveyard of the Giants B-2 Use the Katana on the floor of B-1 to reveal a hole leading down to B-2; collect the Silver Shield there. Puzzle: Get the Gauntlet Location: Graveyard of the Giants D-4 Take out the eye in the giant at D-6, and use the Birth Seal to shut off the barrier and climb up to the Gauntlet using the Grapple Claw. Easter Egg: Naramura Location: Graveyard of the Giants A-2 Hit the wall next to the spikes with throwing knives and it will dissappear, revealing Naramura camping out with a campfire. After that, use a shuriken to get his attention. Shops Location: Graveyard of the Giants A-1 Enter the room at the bottom-left corner of the screen. 30 Coins - Spears 150 Coins - Imitation Silver Shield 020 Coins - Weights Category:Fields